


Raise a Glass to Freedom

by littleskyangel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol yaaayyyyy, All aboard the Feels train, Campfires, Crying, Hamilton - Freeform, Song: The Story of Tonight, Wine, dear evan hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleskyangel/pseuds/littleskyangel
Summary: Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio share one last night under the stars together before the final battle. Noctis' friends learn of his fate, and Ignis chooses to commemorate their last peaceful night together with a toast, to freedom.





	Raise a Glass to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed that Square never actually showed us the moment when Noctis tells his friends that he's not gonna make it out alive (unless I completely missed it through my absolute waterfall of tears holy shit). With a little imagination, a hefty dose of Hamilton and just a dash of Dear Evan Hansen, I made my own version of what that last campfire might have been like if Noctis had chosen to tell his friends then that he has to die. 
> 
> I don't own Final Fantasy XV (though I wish I did), Hamilton, or Dear Evan Hansen or any of the songs or dialogue or whatnot.

The campfire hissed and crackled, and the flames of the fire seemed to burn brighter than any fire they had lit before, as if it were an omen predicting the outcome of the next day’s events. The four friends sat together in silence, enjoying one last night under the stars together. Noctis leaned back into his chair, enjoying the quiet company of his best friends.

“The four of us around a campfire. How long’s it been?” he mused, deep in thought.

“Hmmm… An eternity, it seems,” Ignis replied.

“So yeah.” Noctis took a deep breath. “Guys, there’s something I gotta tell you.” He stopped for a moment, unsure and unable to predict the others’ reactions to his news.

“When I was in the crystal, I spoke with one of the Astrals, Bahamut.” he slowly continued.

“Well, what did he say?” asked Gladio apprehensively.

“He said… he said…” Noctis trailed off, playing with his hands in an effort to distract himself from his raging emotions so he could say what needed to be said. “He said that in order for me to defeat Ardyn and bring light back into this world, I have to sacrifice myself.”

“W-what? Are you sure?” Prompto stammered.

“Yes, Prompto.” Noctis took a breath. “But I, um…” Noctis paused for a long moment, struggling to gather his thoughts into coherent words.

“Out with it,” Gladio encouraged, firmly but gently.

“I just…” Noctis tried again, clenching his fist. He sighed in frustration. “Dammit. Why the hell is this so hard?” he hissed, upset at his inability to convey his feelings. He paused, took a breath, and opened his mouth to speak once more.

“So, I wanted to let you know that, I’ve made my peace,” Noctis said with a firm sense of finality. “But still, knowing this is it and seeing you here, now, it’s more than I can take.” Tears welled up in his eyes, and he turned away in an attempt to hide them.

“Yeah,” said Prompto, also struggling not to cry. “You’re damn right it is.”

“Hmmm… you spit it out,” said Gladio. There were no tears in his eyes, but he sat deep in his chair looking heavy and worn, as if he had waged a long battle and then lost. Ignis chose to say nothing, only leaned forward in his chair with his hands clasped in front of him, also looking ragged and worn. Even though he already knew of his king's fate, hearing Noctis say it out loud did not make the situation any easier to bear. 

The four companions sat in silence once more for a short moment. Ignis then cleared his throat and stood up and strode over to his bag. “Well, if this is to be our last night together, I have just the thing.” Ignis dug around for a moment before pulling out a bottle of wine. Gladio let out an appreciative whistle.

“Hell yeah, I see you’ve been holding out on us with the good stuff,” he said, leaning forward in anticipation.

“Straight from the winery of the citadel itself. Prompto, grab the glasses, if you would,” replied Igis as he uncorked the bottle. Prompto handed him the four glasses, and he poured a generous amount of wine into each glass before handing them out to his friends. He raised his own glass in a toast. “Raise a glass to freedom.” Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio followed suit.

“Something that Ardyn can never take away,” Gladio declared. “To the four of us!”

“And tomorrow, there’ll be more of us,” Prompto said. Noctis nodded.

“You’re damn right. To all of us,” he finished. The four friends toasted their glasses together and drank the good wine. Once more they fell into an easy silence, enjoying the moment. Noctis let out a sigh of relief, knowing that without a doubt, his friends would stay by his side until the very end.

“It all ends tomorrow. I may not live to see our glory, but I’ll gladly join this fight,” said Noctis. The others murmured their agreement.

Ignis smiled. “It’s good to hear,” he said.

Noctis stood up and looked over the faces of his oldest friends. “Well, what can I say?” There was no hiding the tears now, as they were freely falling down his face.

“I love you guys.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Out of the shadows, morning was breaking for the first time in ten long years.

All was new.


End file.
